


《替罪羊》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 他们生来对立，前途险峻，不问结果。





	《替罪羊》chapter（3）

至少在那一刻，Loki笃定Thor对自己有片刻的杀意。他知道alpha有多抗拒被掌控，但他在赌。

Loki赌Thor的不忍心，赌Thor还是六年前那个在被他激怒到失控时，落在他身上的拳头都会放轻的那个傻子。

alpha凶悍却犹移的目光几乎压得omega喘不过气来，警官轻咳了一声，觉得后颈开始隐隐作痛。Thor终于收回了威压，伸手安抚地摸了摸Omega的耳廓。

“我不可能就此打乱整整六年的布局，Loki。”Thor将晶体放回了Loki的手心，指腹冰凉而掌心滚烫，“你要的，就拿足够分量的筹码来换。”“......我会想办法弄到约顿海姆勾结境外势力的证据。”Loki几不可见地弯了弯眼角，“但我需要一个引子用来立案，Thor。”

“我在三天内会再联系你。”Thor心神不宁地看了看手表，在离去之前匆匆作出承诺，“但你别再贸然涉险，这不是我的本意。”

警官看着alpha渐渐隐入夜色的高大背影，随手将令Thor心神大乱的晶体丢在了泥泞的暗巷之中。根本没有什么约顿海姆，Thor心心念念找了六年的仇敌，是一个从来都不存在的组织。

Loki不知道是什么误导了Thor，但他必须抓住这次机会向上攀升，哪怕......将错就错。

Thor的动作很快，他提供的信息不多，但足够Loki用它立案调查。警方长久苦于没有突破口，Loki带来的线索让他受到了极大的重视，以至于……

他都未曾意识到，Thor已经很久没有出现了。

警官废寝忘食的办案让他有了不小的突破，Loki抓捕了十余个隶属于阿斯加德的洗钱团伙成员，其中有两个小头目供出了更高一层的幕后主使。“你行啊，laufeyson。”Loki的同事也提前祝贺了他，“等这个案子结束你估计就要升职了，是洛杉矶还是西雅图？”“都还没有眉目的事，”Loki轻轻咳了一声，他向来依靠咖啡因提神，但如今Omega连烟酒都碰不了，“谁知道有多少变数呢。”

Thor的暂时标记让Loki在事后吃下的避孕药都于事无补，他怀孕了，在这个绝不能被任何事拖累的节骨眼上。

警官在制服中穿上了塑身衣，孕期的前三个月并不好过，Loki细心地在桌上放了各种胃药来掩饰自己的孕吐，尽力减少了自己的出警次数。

身体是自己的，Loki没必要和Thor·odinson的种过不去。他是独身主义者，却在这之前就有过想用基因库来要一个孩子的想法。

Thor来找过Loki一次，为了他应得的筹码。omega已经不记得自己是怎么糊弄过去的了，腹中因为alpha的初次靠近而开始躁动的胎儿，让Loki险些跪倒在Thor面前，好在他撑住了。

争气点，Loki，他对自己说。别像那些成事不足败事有余的omega，要紧关头脱节可不是他的作风。

然而对于Thor口中的约顿海姆，Loki也不是毫无突破。这似乎只是阿斯加德的一个附属组织，而Odin当年签署了保密协议，对阿斯加德毫无提及。

难道......Thor一直在毫不知情地为仇敌卖命？！

警官还没来得及顺藤摸瓜地查下去，Thor提供线索的案情就有了新进展。小镇的警力有限而太多人紧盯着这块肥肉，Loki不得不亲自带着行动小组埋伏在码头，等待着在那场交易开始前拦截抓捕。

第一颗子弹穿过寒风划破警官的面颊时，一场本不该发生的枪战骤然打响。对方的火力十分密集，Loki在开战十分钟后就下令撤退。然而阿斯加德方面的杀手却一反常态的穷追不舍，警官在不得不丢下已经空膛的枪近身肉搏时被踹中了小腹，剧痛让Omega两眼一黑，然后后脑勺被重击了一下，彻底陷入了黑暗。

Loki醒来的时候发现自己已经不在镇内了，空气中掺杂着湿润的泥土气息，他想自己应该在某一处农场的仓库里，广袤的土地大大增加了搜查的难度。

胎儿在此刻隐约地动了动，Loki长呼了一口气，这是他此刻唯一感到安慰的事。Omega早就做好会失去这个孩子的准备，或许因为体质太差，或是他觉得情况不允许，但Loki绝不能忍受是因为自己没有能力保护它。

有人交谈着走近了，阿斯加德有许多跨国的据点，至少Loki此刻就分辨出了至少有一个俄罗斯人，和两个意大利人，还有......

还有Thor。

警官被绑在身后的手骤然紧绷，他没有抬头，以免被突然照射进来的阳光刺伤瞳孔，甚至在皮靴踹到自己重了枪的肩膀上时也毫无反应，只是弓着背蜷缩在稻草地上咳了几声。

“把他吊起来。”Thor始终站在最远处的逆光角落中，看着Loki被铁链捆住胳膊和肩膀吊上了房梁，鹰钩鼻的意大利人揪住了他被冷汗浸湿的头发拷问，“谁给你提供的线报？”

“我自己查的。”Loki闭了闭眼，他不能出卖Thor，没有alpha的帮助警官不可能在这群亡命之徒手下存活，“你们多行不义，迟早被人捏住把柄。”“操你的贱人！”一旁嚼着槟榔的大汉往地上啐了一口，抬脚揣上了Omega的小腹，Loki往旁侧身挡住了腹部，用肋骨硬生生地受了下来，“废话什么，直接把这婊子弄死得了！”

“我说过别在我的地界儿上弄出人命，”始终沉默的Thor终于开口了，眼廓的阴影浓重得看不清任何神色，“港口已经被封死了，你们觉得还有多少时间来逃亡？”

“南部的关卡是我们的人，”Thor在几人面面相觑时打断了他们的思路，“警方下一个封锁的就是那里，你们没有多少时间了。”

“别手软，odinson。”一直没有吭声的俄罗斯人在最后走出仓库前回头，“我们会看着你。”

Thor懒洋洋地应了一声，在逃犯离开之后便收起了玩世不恭的神色，快步走过来替Loki解开了铁链。“你故意让他们折磨我，混账。”警官被不太温柔地摔到了稻草地上，闷闷地咳了几声，“既然早就知道我在骗你，又何必耍我耍到现在？”

“那个关卡在你被俘之后就封锁了，逃犯会在六个小时内落网。”Thor撕下了衣摆替Loki包扎，抬头直视着他睁大的绿眼睛，“我耍你什么了？”“我......嘶！”衣服被血黏住了，Thor撕开时Loki痛得倒抽了一口冷气，“我不知道你会做到这个地步......”

“我们都不信任彼此，Loki。所以我留了个心眼才能知道，你帮我查出了阿斯加德才是我的仇人，而我做到今天这一步也不只是为了你。”Thor还惦记着大汉踹在警官肋骨上的那一脚，将纽扣全部解了开来，看见Omega绑在小腹上的腰封时啧了一声，“这是什么新型的防弹衣吗？挺适合你。”

“我劝你别解开它，”Loki扯了扯嘴角，松懈下来的神经让他逐渐被困意吞噬，这已经是孕期内的Omega能坚持到的极限了，“否则你绝对会后悔放任那几个该死的逃犯殴打我。”

“我讨厌任何人骗我，你活该。”alpha毫不在意地挑了挑眉，他想这一定又是警官让他心软的小把戏，然而当Thor在看见Omega隆起的小腹和上面已经隐约显现的妊娠纹时，触电般收回了手，“fuck.....fuck！fuck！”

“让我想想你上次这么激动是什么时候，”Loki推开了对着自己的肚子大吼大叫的Thor，这个alpha眼里除了震惊和后怕以外却没有多少瑟缩，这让他好受了一些，“哦，你好不容易及格了一次，不至于让你的老爹冻结你的卡......”

Loki闭上了嘴，他不应该在这时候提到Thor的父亲。 

“你不该瞒着我这个孩子的存在，Loki。”“我骗你的还少吗？”

Thor有些无力地叹了口气，每当他以为自己占了上风的时候，Loki都有办法让他一败涂地，而且总是心甘情愿。他们都知道这个孩子来得不是时候，但没有人打算放弃。

“你打算带着.....她叫什么名字？”“我还没想过，”Loki把靴子里的稻草倒了出来，将Thor伸过来想要扶着自己的手瞪了回去，“这很重要吗？能活下来就很不错了。”

alpha收回手摸了摸鼻子，突然感到十分头痛。Thor承认Loki暴躁的时候也辣爆了，但时常发怒对孩子没半点好处。

有什么办法能让Loki别再总是生气么？没有，never。

“你打算带着孩子去西雅图上任？”Thor从农家借来了一辆老旧的吉普车，侧身替Loki拉上安全带时，发现Omega身上的信息素变了，“你不可能一直瞒到预产期。”“看来你已经把我都调查清楚了，”Thor将外套盖在了Loki身上，Omega状似嫌弃地皱了皱眉，鼻尖却埋进了外套的衣领里，“走一步看一步吧，你别对我指手画脚。”

“先别睡，答应我一件事。”Thor踩下了刹车，伸手拍了拍昏昏欲睡的Omega，然后捏住了他尖削的下巴，“我不管你有多大的野心，先保护好你自己。”“你一点都不了解我，Thor。”Loki抿着嘴想挣开alpha的钳制，“你不知道......唔！”

alpha咬住了他的嘴唇，自欺欺人地将警官口中所有尖锐的字眼堵了回去。Loki愣了半秒，然后就近乎凶悍地咬了回去，直到两人口中都充满了血腥味才松开。Omega剧烈地喘息着，他已经两天没有进食了，这本不算什么，但他现在已经快要被透支了。

Thor的拇指摩挲过Loki的下巴，然后卡住了他的嘴角。Omega不依不饶地龇着牙咬住了他的手指，却连弄破皮肤的力气都没有了。Thor用拇指压住了Loki抗拒的舌头，然后慢慢舔过了他的牙龈。Loki低低地咕噜了一声，然后整个唇畔和口腔都被alpha湿润的气息包裹。

“我很想你。”Thor垂着眼帘，作为一个强壮而粗犷的alpha，他的睫毛长到夸张，“这才是我一开始想说的。”“我知道。”Loki把心头上变得轻盈的那一块东西压了下去，“现在能让我睡觉了吗？”

Loki是被牛肉汤的香味熏醒的，是他在学生时代常吃的那种，放进便利店的微波炉里加热之后，拉开那层总是会割破手指的铁片盖子，里面就是一些夹生的土豆块和少得可怜的牛肉粒，还有浓郁到不可思议的汤汁。

Thor靠在车头抽烟，Loki狼吞虎咽地吃完了一罐时alpha拉开了车门。“给我根烟，”Omega烟瘾犯了，他习惯在经历过某件十分艰难的事后给自己来一根，“我讨厌你买的这个牌子，还是借我点零钱吧。”

“你休想，”Thor干脆把剩下的小半包烟也揉皱了丢进垃圾桶，“要不是休息站里没有餐馆，我连罐头食品都不会让你碰。”“我现在浑身都疼，”Loki打算翻旧账了，“要是你的意大利同伙能少踹我几脚，我的烟瘾还没那么迫切。”

警官有些烦躁地四下翻了翻，他在出警时会用口香糖来缓解烟瘾，但显然此刻被他抓在手里的东西，不是任何糖果。

“......我并没有在策划着某件事，你知道，以备不时之需罢了。”Thor十分尴尬地吸了吸鼻子，他有些后悔没让Loki抽烟了，“安全套在荒野求生中很有用，你如果看过纪实频道的话.......”“可我们现在在公路上，Thor。”Loki轻飘飘地抛了抛手中的盒子，看不出是生气还是什么别的情绪，“而且我们不需要这个。”

好吧。Thor识趣地发动了车辆继续上路，这个狡猾狠心的Omega怀了他的孩子，却依旧拒绝他的亲近，这个逻辑看上去他妈的一点问题都没有。

“怀孕的Omega需要特殊的A族信息素补给。”Loki用细长的手指把这盒小玩意儿丢到了后座，语调冷清地像是在宣读教科书，“通常有两种方法解决，要么用药物维持，要么让alpha射进生殖腔。”

“好吧，也许我旷了这节生理课。”Thor觉得有些口渴，他谨慎地舔了舔嘴唇继续试探，否则Loki很有可能一声不吭地拧断他身上的任何一个部位，“也许你愿意详细点儿告诉我该怎么做，Loki。”

“把这辆该死的破车熄火，通缉犯。”

alpha像一头饿狼般扑了上来，他们都喜欢暴力性爱，Thor在不伤到胎儿的前提下最大限度地满足了Loki的小心思。alpha的谦让使得Loki很快就在Thor的身上弄出了不少印子，而Thor的前戏十分潦草，在Omega刚开始湿润时就拉开快被顶破的裤链，粗长的性器毫不客气地捅了进去。

就好像狮类交配，带着快感和疼痛的交合初期都是Loki最暴躁的时候，他喜欢撕咬些什么东西来发泄自己无法承受的剧烈感官，遭殃的通常都是Thor坚实的肌肉和肩胛。alpha用几乎捏碎Omega的力道将他整个人都固定在了身下，Thor不小心弄疼了Loki身上的枪伤，Omega夹得他倒抽了一口冷气。

好在Loki很快会安静下来，他得省些力气对付持久力彪悍的alpha。Thor一声不吭地抱着他的腰往最深处顶撞，随着Loki带着引导性的轻哼变化着节奏和角度。

哪怕吉普车的车厢已经偏大，两个身高一米九的男人纠缠在一起时依旧会不停地撞上车门或车顶。“你还嫌它不够烂么......嗯！”Thor在剥Loki的衬衫时拽下了好几颗纽扣，他的腰像马达一般无论在做什么动作都不会停下挺动，alpha撕开了安全套，把里面的润滑液抹在了两人的交合处，Loki因为Thor前所未有的顺畅深入而头皮发麻，他们之前几次为数不多的性事都太不合时宜了，“哈啊......呃嗯！啊......嗯！”

Thor向下伸手揉弄着Omega湿漉的会阴处，那里被alpha的耻毛和性器磨蹭得肿胀敏感，Loki立刻发出了近乎呜咽的呻吟声，瞳孔微微放大，眼神有些涣散。Thor低头吻住了他，他们不常在做爱时接吻，对方在此时的每一寸皮肤都同样有吸引力，但Loki因为怀孕而变得难得柔软的信息素让Thor想要温柔一些。

alpha将自己嵌进了Omega的身体，停下动作深而慢地继续了这个吻。Loki的舌头带着男人独有的粗粝，却依旧灵巧而柔软。他被取悦的时候乖巧得令人心悸，像是下一刻就会跳起来咬断你的脖子，但至少在这一刻，你甘愿为此付出一切。

Omega湿软的甬道像蚌肉般吮吸着alpha的茎身，Thor在被裹紧时便挺身撞一下让Loki整个身体都绵软下来，然后捧着他的面颊继续索吻。Loki眯着眼张开牙关让Thor进来，alpha的信息素像酒精一般麻痹着他。Omega削薄的唇瓣被吮吸得连下巴都湿漉漉的，带着淫靡而艳红的色彩。他们不像是在闭塞而杂乱的车厢，而是在某一片无人的沙滩上，有无尽的时光仍由消磨。

“hey.....”Loki嗓音沙哑地开口打断了这一刻的温存，Thor十分狡猾，长久的对视总会让人错觉自己爱上了对方，“你快让我睡着了。”“你收起利爪的样子让我甘愿把命都交给你，”Thor重新动作了起来，但他仿佛迷上了亲吻的感觉，含着Loki的下唇模糊地呢喃，“也许你下一次诓骗我的时候应该试试。”

“骗你不需要大费周章，哈嗯......”Loki觉得暖流逐渐汇聚在了下腹，他快要高潮了，Thor打着转地把Omega的甬道搅合得一塌糊涂，“快点，Thor，啊呃......”alpha粗喘着用力顶了几下，还没来得及闯进生殖腔便被一股热流淋上了顶端，Loki呜咽着绷紧了后腰，主动凑上了嘴唇和Thor唇齿纠缠。警官其实不太习惯纯粹的快感，被完全打开的状态让他毫无安全感，Thor用胳膊紧紧圈住了他，Loki在高潮时紧缩的甬道让他大脑发白，但此刻显然不是一逞兽欲的好时机。

“慢慢来，宝贝儿.....”Omega的黑发被汗水浸湿成一缕一缕的鸦羽，Loki翕动着鼻翼用小腿缠住了Thor的腰，alpha在他平静下来后开始继续顶弄着生殖腔口，那里因为怀着胎儿而更加紧闭，“你做得很棒了，相信我......”

Thor托着Omega鼓起的小腹让他翻身跪趴在了放到的副驾驶座上，从后面肏进了他挺翘浑圆的屁股。Loki低低地呻吟了一声，抱着座椅靠背承受着Thor一下重过一下的撞击。

alpha托着Omega软倒的脖颈以免他在连续不断的空高潮中闷死自己，另一只手却开始揉捏着Omega依旧开始膨胀柔软的乳房。Loki低喘着弓起了背，在这之前他并不知道自己的胸部还有这样的敏感点。

Omega始终紧闭的腔口开始逐渐软化，Thor抱着Loki侧躺在了咯吱作响的座椅上，不需要再支撑受力的Omega彻底放松了下来，呻吟着被Thor从后面打开了腿根，顶得一下下往上窜，勃起的性器湿漉漉地贴着小腹，冒出一股股淡乳色的粘稠液体。

Thor握住了Omega的性器，用手掌上的薄茧撸动着让他射了出来。Loki的呻吟陡然拔高，然后alpha终于挤进了他的生殖腔。Omega浑身都颤抖了起来，被彻底填满的感觉直冲大脑，后颈的腺体滚烫生疼。

“够了，Thor.....”Loki哽咽着推了推alpha压在他臀肉上的胯骨，本能的煎熬让他不得不做出选择，“别再进了......”“让我标记你，Loki。”Thor的鼻吻呼出的热气喷在了Omega的腺体上，“否则你会被拖垮的。”

“我不知道，”Loki的牙关紧绷着咬在了一起又松开，“我不知道会发生什么，也许你明天就会死在阿斯加德杀手的枪下......”“我会活下来，活到阿斯加德彻底垮台的那一天，”Thor说，“活到能够堂堂正正地站在你面前的那一天，和你酣畅淋漓地打一场架，或者做爱。”

Loki最终选择将自己的弱点交给了Thor，他只是把曾经打算自己守护的东西寄放在了另一个人那儿，如果不是Thor的话，也绝不可能是其他任何人。

警官因为被绑架的这几天写了不少报告，但好在没有耽误调职西雅图的日期。Loki在预产期前一个月才申请假期，他的上司十分欣赏Loki的能力，这也很大程度保障了Omega不会因为产假而丢失他原有的职权。

Loki依旧在坚持不懈地追踪着与阿斯加德有关的一切案子，哪怕他已经不需要靠这些来升职。他偶尔会发现Thor的踪迹，却仿佛是掠过某一个点的长线，很快失之交臂。Loki生下了一个男孩儿，连胎毛都柔软得仿佛金色羊绒一般，唯有一双灰绿色的眼睛有几分像他的Omega父亲，还有便是笑起来时喜欢抿起的嘴角。

警官再一次见到他的alpha时，隔着审讯室一层厚厚的单项玻璃。Thor是被证人保护计划隔离进来的，阿斯加德因为他提供的线索被警方攻破了致命的漏洞，正在全面追杀作为叛徒的Thor。在十一天的开庭过后，alpha将会被送往机密的安全屋。

“你可能活不到从安全屋出来的那一天，”Loki找了个机会和Thor单独待了一刻钟，“你这样做太冒险了，就为了将来不坐牢吗？”“我们的儿子可不需要一个坐过牢的alpha父亲。”Thor眨了眨眼睛，他的眼窝下有一片青黑，精神状态却格外的轻松，“我说过我可不完全只为了你，现在你可不是我最爱的男人了。”

“fenris跟我姓。”Loki极淡地勾了勾唇，他在Thor的唇边落下了一个吻，便头也不回地离开，“活着回来见我，你承诺过。”

“遵命，警官。”Thor轻笑了一声，转身走向他将面对的一切。

他们生来对立，前途险峻，不问结果。


End file.
